


Nul n'est Parfait (No one is perfect)

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: The Odd Trio [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Community: trope_bingo, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Making Up, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, mentioned Eleanor/Vane, past Eleanor/Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Max asks Silver to fetch her when she has an argument with Eleanor. But his concern for her, expressed as anger, leads to another fight. Max tries to smooth things over and what better way than some platonic bed-sharing...except maybe some three in a bed cuddling.





	Nul n'est Parfait (No one is perfect)

"Give me ten minutes," Silver said and he was there in seven which Max, shivering as she waited outside for him, was grateful for. She got into the car and smoothed back her hair, dabbed at one eye with a knuckle.

"Are you screwing her again?" Silver's tone had a touch of judgement in it as they began the drive home.

"No." But she wanted to, didn’t she? She would never be over Eleanor.

"What did she do this time?"

Max couldn't say "nothing" because she'd called him, tearful, asking him to fetch her. While she was thinking of something plausible Silver drew his own conclusion.

"She's back with Vane, isn't she?"

She sighed. Eleanor, it seemed would never be over Vane. "Yes. We fought it about it."

Silver bit back whatever his immediate response was, settling for a sharp hiss of disapproval. At last he said, "You said if she went back to him you were done."

"I know." She'd meant it too, but it was Eleanor. How could Max ever turn her back on her? Even if they weren't lovers, she loved her.

Silver took the next turn a little more sharply than necessary. "He punched her in the face."

"I know."

"What if he found you at her place? You know what he's like. Fuck." Silver was silent a moment as they waited at a red light. "Don't get in the middle of it. You said you wouldn't."

Max shrugged. "It's not easy to walk away when you care about someone."

Silver shot her a suspicious glance and God only knew what he thought she meant, if he imagined she was throwing some slight at him.

The rest of the drive home was made in silence. Silver turned off the engine and sat, staring forward, waiting for Max to get out of the car. Second argument of the night, perfect.

"Thank you for the ride home," Max said softly and got out, heading inside. She left the front door ajar for him and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

Billy was in his room, music barely audible through the closed door. Max didn't disturb him. She was about to ask Silver if he wanted a drink but he slammed the front door when he came in and went to his room. He shoved that door behind him but it didn't close, bouncing off the frame and coming to rest partially open.

He wasn't angry enough to slam it again but she wasn't about to confront him again yet.

Max sat and sipped her coffee, wishing she'd stayed home. She rinsed her mug and began to get ready for bed.

Her clothes were exchanged for a satin negligee and Max brushed her hair to complete her preparations, but did not go to her bed. With a sigh, she headed out to the room next door. She knocked, pushing the door open a little further. "John?"

When he didn't respond she crossed the room, bare feet almost soundless on the wooden floor, and slid into the bed next to him. He huffed indignantly though he didn't move away. He was facing away from her and Max lay, face up, staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't like it when we fight. I know you don't either."

His continued silence was a clear indicator of how strongly he felt. It was usually a struggle to shut up him. Silence always worried her.

"You think I'll get hurt. You're trying to look out for me." Max reached over and ran one hand from his shoulder to his elbow.

He shifted position, dislodging her, and rolled over to face her. "And I shouldn't."

Max hesitated. That he cared a damn about anyone but himself was still new to him and she was as reluctant to squash any feelings he allowed himself as she was to have him interfere in her love-life.

"Of course you should care. And I know you're right, that I must be careful. But we all have to make our own choices. Our own mistakes."

He gave this due consideration and then nodded. Max gave him a smile and turned onto her side, snuggling up to him. He draped one arm over her, and the fight was definitely over.

"Are we cuddling?" Billy was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but his boxers.

"No," Silver said but Billy was already moving to climb into the other side of the bed.

"You are. You promised next time I could cuddle with you again."

Both true. Silver sighed heavily and he and Max shuffled over to allow Billy a little more room.

"But why is it always my bed?" Silver complained. "It's the smallest."

This was not true. In fact he'd haggled down the price by buying three of the exact same doubles when they'd furnished the apartment. There'd been one bed in the place when they'd moved in and the best thing that could be done to it was burn it. Max swore the mattress had been wriggling.

"Hush," Max soothed.

"And you're the smallest yet you take up the most room," Silver went on. But Billy had now wrapped one arm over him and Max gave Silver a conciliatory forehead kiss, and, somehow, they all slept.

**Author's Note:**

> For the dark bingo prompt: fighting  
> For the trope bingo prompt: bed sharing (wildcard)  
> Thanks to Tinamour for the title!


End file.
